Before He Cheats
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Guys should really think before breaking Kelly's heart.
1. Cheater

BEFORE HE CHEATS

DISCLAIMER

Two-shot. Okay, maybe this is out of character for Kelly, but Jeff deserves it. This chap takes place right after Fake IDs. Belongs to NBC. Title comes from Carrie Underwood and a different version of the song will be in the next chap.

Zack Morris, Kelly Kapowski, and A.C. Slater slipped into the parking lot, being careful to stay out of the lights. Kelly was holding a set of car keys, Slater had a knife he had swiped from his father's office, and Zack had a Louisville Slugger that he had gotten from his room.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Slater asked.

"Yes. He said he was leaving it here tonight. It'll be real easy," Kelly answered.

"And it's not like he doesn't deserve it," Zack added.

"Yeah, I know, but---" Slater faltered. Then, "You're right. Let's give him a lesson he'll never forget." They laughed and walked up to the cars.

"Which one is it, Kell?" Zack questioned. She pointed to a red four-wheel drive truck.

"That one," Kelly told them.

"**That**? Please," Slater and Zack scoffed.

"And it's souped up. He was bragging about it," Kelly said in disgust as they walked up to it.

"Go for it," Zack urged. Kelly grabbed her keys and dug them into the side of the car. Then, she took the knife from Slater and carved her name into the leather. Zack gave her the bat and she shattered the two head lights. For the finishing touches, she used Slater's knife to slash holes in all of the tires. Zack and Slater laughed, seeing the damage.

"Okay, **that** felt good," Kelly declared.

"Let's go," Slater declared. With that, the three walked back to Slater's car and then drove off. The next morning, Jeff Hunter got of his girlfriend Jen's car and stared in shock.

"NO! My car!" he exclaimed.

"Who could've done such a horrible thing?" Jen wondered. Jeff shrugged helplessly. Then, he noticed a name that was angrily and jaggedly carved it the seats: **KELLY**.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I was gonna add the others, but they just didn't fit into the plot.


	2. Hope He Thinks

HOPE HE THINKS

DISCLAIMER

Takes place between In Love and Death and Marry Me. For this fic, Kelly's still a little down about Lasky. Refers to her brief fling with Jeff. Kelly and Zack aren't together, but he **does** use a term of an endearment with her. Reference to last chap. And Zack's hobby was music in high school, so I figured it'd carry over into college. I use a variation of Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats and no infringement is intended. I couldn't remember the name of the fraternity, so I just took some liberties.

Kelly Kapowski sighed and slumped in the couch in the common room, ignoring her books that were on the coffee table. How could Jeremiah just dump her like that? _Figures. I go for an older guy and he breaks my heart. What was I thinking?_ she thought to herself. She should've known better after that fiasco with Jeff. Jeff…the slime ball. Just like Jeremiah. With an angry growl, she grabbed one of her notebooks as well as a pen and furiously started scribbling. It to this Samuel "Screech" Powers, Leslie Burke, A.C. Slater, Alex Tabor, and Zack Morris walked in on.

"Wow. What are you doin', Kell?" Slater questioned.

"Older men! I never learn! I never should've dated Professor Lasky! What was I thinking?" Kelly questioned hotly.

"Uh, while not disagreeing with you, what brought this on?" Zack wondered, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid! I mean, we all know what happened the last time I dated an older guy!" Kelly continued, ignoring the question.

"All right, I can't believe I'm actually defending him, but Kelly, honey, Professor Lasky's not Jeff," Zack reminded her.

"Sure he is! They both broke my heart!" Kelly snapped.

"Well, I'm out," Zack told his friends.

"You know what makes me feel better after a guy breaks my heart?" Alex questioned.

"Destroying his car?" Kelly asked hopefully, looking at her, momentarily stopping her writing.

"Uh, no," Alex answered.

"Then, what is there?" Kelly wondered, going back to what she was writing.

"Singing!" Alex exclaimed.

"Singing?" the others chorused.

"Yeah, there's a karaoke thing tonight. We should all go. It'll be fun," Alex told them.

"Hey, yeah. We could all sing a song together," Leslie agreed. Sure, she wasn't really into performing in front of a crowd like Alex was, but it'd probably cheer Kelly up.

"No thanks, guys. I don't really feel up to it," Kelly told them.

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned in disappointment.

"Yeah. But thanks anyway," Kelly told them.

"Okay. Let's go Alex. I hear the Pi Beta Kappas are looking for a couple of girls to take to this thing," Leslie said.

"Oooh, right behind you," Alex stated, quickly following her friend.

"Oh, that reminds me, their president asked me to tutor him for a math quiz," Screech said, and walked out. Slater sat on the couch, resulting in Kelly being squished between him and Zack.

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. You don't wanna sit around and mope like this," Slater told her.

"You mean you'll help me destroy Professor Lasky's car?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"What is it with you and wanting to destroy his car?" Zack wondered.

"Well, it worked with Jeff…besides, it made me feel better," Kelly responded.

"Not that you don't look hot when you're destroying a guy's most prized possession, but I'd kinda like to **not** be expelled," Zack told her.

"Why not express yourself in a different way? Say, singing?" Slater suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be your backup," Zack added.

"**You** are willing to be backup?" Kelly questioned in surprise.

"It'll be all about you," Zack promised.

"How, 'bout it, Kell?" Slater checked.

"Yeah, sure, why not? It'll be fun. I even have the song we can sing," Kelly told them, ripping out a page from her notebook and handing it to him.

"Great. I'll put the notes together on my guitar," Zack said.

"And I'll ask the drama department if they have a drum set I can borrow," Slater added.

"Great. See ya then," Kelly stated. Then, they walked out. That night, the group gathered in the student union, where they sat through two performances.

"And now, Slater, Kelly, and Zack with _(I Hope He Thinks) Before He Cheats_," Mike Rogers, their resident advisor said. Everyone clapped as the group came back.

"I thought you weren't going to sing," Leslie commented.

"Yeah, you were totally against it when **we** suggested it," Alex agreed.

"Zack and Slater changed my mind," Kelly responded.

"Oh," they said. The music began and after a few strains, Kelly began singing.

_I bet he's stringing her along, and she's probably gettin' flirty…_

_I bet, she's ditchin' her guy, and she's probably thinkin' things that are down right dirty…_

_I bet, he's invadin' her mind with the charm and she's thinkin' that there won't be no harm._

_And I bet he forgot…_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, _

_Carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_I really hope that he thinks before he cheats._

_I bet, she's waitin' up all night, for that late night phone call…_

_I bet, he's real, real hunky, and she's probably thinkin', "Wow, I just got lucky"._

_I bet he's on some dance floor while she's goin' solo_

_And I bet he forgot…_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, _

_Carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _

_I really hope that he thinks before he cheats._

_I really hope I saved a little trouble for the next girl, cause when he again decides to cheat…_

_Oh, it won't be on me._

_Oh, no, not on me…_

_Cause he knows…that I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, _

_Carved my name into his leather seat... _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_I really hope that he thinks before he cheats._

_Yeah, I really hope that he thinks before he cheats._

_Really hope he thinks…before cheats… _

The crowd watched in shock. They had never seen Kelly like this before. Everyone clapped, and the trio left the stage to sit down.

"See? Don't you feel better?" Zack questioned.

"Immensely," Kelly grinned. She leaned into Zack as the next group went up and the music started.

THE END


End file.
